I. The Characteristics of Sleep Apnea
First described in 1965, sleep apnea is a breathing disorder characterized by brief interruptions (10 seconds or more) of breathing during sleep. Sleep apnea is a common but serious, potentially life-threatening condition, affecting as many as 18 million Americans.
There are two types of sleep apnea: central and obstructive. Central sleep apnea, which is relatively rare, occurs when the brain fails to send the appropriate signal to the breathing muscles to initiate respirations, e.g., as a result of brain stem injury or damage. Mechanical ventilation is the only treatment available to ensure continued breathing.
Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) is far more common. It is one of the several entities that make up the broader group of sleep disordered breathing (SDB). This group of disorders ranges from habitual snoring to OSA. Normally, the muscles of the upper part of the throat keep the airway open to permit air flow into the lungs. When the muscles of the upper airway relax and sag, the relaxed tissues may vibrate as air flows past the tissues during breathing, resulting in snoring. Snoring affects about half of men and 25 percent of women—most of whom are age 50 or older.
In more serious cases, the airway becomes blocked, making breathing labored and noisy, or even stopping it altogether. In a given night, the number of involuntary breathing pauses or “apneic events” can be quite frequent. These breathing pauses are almost always accompanied by snoring between apnea episodes, although not everyone who snores has OSA.
Lack of air intake into the lungs results in lower levels of oxygen and increased levels of carbon dioxide in the blood. The altered levels of oxygen and carbon dioxide alert the brain to resume breathing and cause arousal. The frequent interruptions of deep, restorative sleep often lead to early morning headaches, excessive daytime sleepiness, depression, irritability, and learning and memory difficulties.
The medical community has become aware of the increased incidence of heart attacks, hypertension and strokes in people with moderate or severe obstructive sleep apnea. It is estimated that up to 50 percent of sleep apnea patients have high blood pressure.
Upon an apneic event, the sleeping person is unable to continue normal respiratory function and the level of oxygen saturation in the blood is reduced. The brain will sense the condition and cause the sleeper to struggle and gasp for air. Breathing will then resume, often followed by continued apneic events. There are potentially damaging effects to the heart and blood vessels due to abrupt compensatory swings in blood pressure. Upon each event, the sleeping person will be partially aroused from sleep, resulting in a greatly reduced quality of sleep and associated daytime fatigue.
Although some apneic events are normal in all humans, the frequency of blockages will determine the seriousness of the disease and opportunity for health damage. When the incidence of blockage is frequent, corrective action should be taken.
II. Sleep and the Anatomy of the Upper Airway
As FIGS. 1A and 1B show, the upper airway consists of a conduit that begins at the nasal valve, situated in the tip of the nose, and extends to the larynx. Although all tissue along this conduit is dynamic and responsive to the respiratory cycle, only the pharyngeal conduit structures—the tissues in the region of the airway that starts behind the nasal cavity and ends in its connections to the supraglottic larynx—is totally collapsible. The pharyngeal structures and individual anatomic components within this region include the pharyngeal walls; the base of the tongue; the vallecula; the hyoid bone and its attachments; the soft palate with uvula, the palatine tonsils with associated pillar tissue; and the epiglottis.
The cross sectional area of the upper airway varies with the phases of the respiratory cycle. At the initiation of inspiration (Phase I), the airway begins to dilate and then to remain relatively constant through the remainder of inspiration (Phase II). At the onset of expiration (Phase III) the airway begins to enlarge, reaching maximum diameter and then diminishing in size so that at the end of expiration (Phase IV), it is at its narrowest, corresponding to the time when the upper airway dilator muscles are least active, and positive intraluminal pressure is lowest. The upper airway, therefore, has the greatest potential for collapse and closure at end-expiration. Schwab R J, Goldberg A N. Upper Airway Assessment: Radiographic and other Imaging Techniques. Otolaryngol Clin North Am 1998; 31:931-968.
Sleep is characterized by a reduction in upper airway dilator muscle activity. For the individual with obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) and perhaps the other disorders which comprise much of the group of entities called obstructive sleep-disordered breathing (SDB), it is believed that this change in muscle function causes pharyngeal narrowing and collapse. Two possible etiologies for this phenomenon in OSA patients have been theorized. One is that these individuals reduce the airway dilator muscle tone more than non-apneics during sleep (the neural theory). The other is that all individuals experience the same reduction in dilator activity in sleep, but that the apneic has a pharynx that is structurally less stable (the anatomic theory). Both theories may in fact be contributors to OSA, but current studies seem to support that OSA patients have an intrinsically structurally narrowed and more collapsible pharynx. Isono S. Remmers J, Tanaka A Sho Y, Sato J, Nishino T. Anatomy of Pharynx in Patients with Obstructive Sleep Apnea and in Normal Subjects. J Appl Physiol 1997: 82:1319-1326.
Although anatomic closure is often accentuated at specific sites, such as the velopharyngeal level [Isono, Ibid], studies of closing pressures [Isono, Ibid] supports dynamic fast MRI imaging that shows narrowing and collapse usually occurs along the entire length of the pharynx. Shellock F G, Schatz C J, Julien P, Silverman J M, Steinberg F, Foo T K F, Hopp M L, Westbrook P R. Occlusion and Narrowing of the Pharyngeal Airway in Obstructive Sleep Apnea: Evaluation by Ultrafast Spoiled GRASS MR Imaging. Am J of Roentgenology 1992: 158:1019-1024.
III. Prior Treatment Modalities
To date, the only modality that addresses collapse along the entire upper airway is mechanical positive pressure breathing devices, such as continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) machines. All other modalities, such as various surgical procedures and oral appliances, by their nature, address specific sectors of the airway (such as palate, tongue base and hyoid-vallecula levels), but leave portions of pharyngeal wall untreated. This may account for the considerably higher success rate of CPAP over surgery and appliances in controlling OSA. Although CPAP, which in essence acts as an airway splint for the respiratory cycle, is highly successful, it has some very significant shortcomings. It can be cumbersome to wear and travel with, difficult to accept on a social level, and not tolerated by many (for reasons such as claustrophobia, facial and nasal mask pressure sores, airway irritation). These factors have lead to a relatively poor long-term compliance rate. One study has shown that 65% of patients abandon their CPAP treatment in 6 months.
The use of magnetic energy to prevent closure of the airway has previously been proposed. Freedman U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,618. Freedman's proposal does not address the lateral pharyngeal wall or the placement of arrays of magnets affecting larger areas of the pharyngeal conduit.
The need remains for simple, cost-effective devices, systems, and methods for reducing or preventing sleep disordered breathing events.